Black Sky
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Hichigo is a Blutsauger/Bloodsucker who is interested in Ichigo. One day, Ichigo finds himself in the vampire's house and after that fate takes a huge turn. Another Blutsauger, Aizen, wants Ichigo and tries to steal him. HichiIchi
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> - Hichigo's POV -<strong>

Kill only those that have done wrong... one of the major rules that we vampires have. Another rule was that we should not be that much of the center of attention though some know that we exist. We just don't want our existence to become a bigger commotion and we want it so stay like that. I was walking down a street, wearing nothing but black on my head and body so that I could blend in with the shadows given by the dark night. Just then I saw a young boy, with hair that glowed like the sunset. He was fighting other boys his age, using only his fists.

It amazed me, he was unique. The scent of his blood was making me lose control of my hunger, and it was hard to fight but I did my best to hold back. He seemed too special to be just fed on by my kind, and I just watched as he beat them up and they ran away from him in fear. He did not see me as I was hiding under a shady area, though he sensed my presence for a moment. I was relieved that he let it aside and walked away. I did not follow him and looked as he disappeared the farther he walked. But that would not be the last time I'll see him. I've never felt this way before towards anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichigo's POV -<strong>

It was boring, another day in the school I've been studying in for nine years, listening to the teacher's lessons with my old classmates. There is nothing interesting about life, it's all just boring. Whatever is new becomes boring right after a while. And I sighed at that fact. Finally the bell rang, so that I could go home and take my rest. It was luck that gave me no homework or school project today. As I walked out the school, I felt a pair of eyes look at me with hunger on them, and I looked around to see who was that. Everybody seemed normal so I ignored it and continued walking my way back home.

Before I could open the door of my house, it fell down. Dad did not get it repaired yet and I sighed. I went in, taking off my shoes and going up to my room. My sisters weren't home yet, and well they're never home since seven years ago. We were on a trip to our vacation house, and there was a car accident. My mom and my sisters died from severe bleeding. Only me and my dad survived, though with scars. Dad has a large scar on his stomach, while I have a scar that covers whole of my back and part of my chest.

We never talked about it since, and we're sort of distant now but we still support each other when needed. But whatever, I don't care about that anymore. It's been a long time now. Again, I got that feeling that I was being watched by something, or someone. Now I was irritated, because that feeling kept on making my stomach lurch. I took a glass and threw it at the wall, as I tried to drive this feeling away. Even though I did that crazy act, the feeling did not disappear and I've had it. For the past few days this has been happening and I really want it to vanish.

Then suddenly, I saw a dark figure out the window and he was smirking at me. Then the next second he was gone like thin air and somehow I could still sense him. Maybe he was the one responsible why I always felt that someone was watching me, so I ran out of the house and kept on running, not knowing where exactly I was going. But the more I ran the more I felt that he was close. So I kept on going, until he appeared in front of my eyes.

"... Are you the one who kept on watching me?" I growled at him, hoping that it's a yes so that I could take care of it already. Though the answer was something that made me pissed all the more. "And what if I am the one who did? What are you going to do about it?" Somehow, his smile creeps me out. This guy was like some sort of maniac and it was annoying. All of a sudden he disappeared, and he was behind me. My vision became cloudy and my body felt very heavy, that I passed out before I knew it. The last thing I saw was his face that was calm yet it was evil at the same time.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my vision starting to become clear. I thought that it was just a dream and I was in my room, but I was wrong. The room was three times as big as my own room and the bed was a canopy bed, with black drapes hanging over me. The bed was surprisingly soft and comfortable, and the wall was made of pure cypress wood. The floor was marble, and there were a few sconces on the wall, the light it was giving being a little dim. Whoever owns this guy was fucking rich, and I stood up but I nearly stumbled as my body was still numb. Before I could take another step a white wolf with yellow eyes appeared, slowly moving towards me with a small growl escaping its mouth. "What the fuck?" I muttered under my breath, and the wolf began transforming.<p>

Its paws turned into hands and feet, the head became that of a human's and now he was in human form. But there were a few things that were different: his hair and skin were very, very white, his eyes yellow. I was beginning to think if this creep was even human at all. Wait... I remember now. He was the guy who I was chasing a while ago. "You awake now, Ichigo?" As he 'greeted' me, I saw his teeth. There were fangs, sharp and pointed fangs. I heard rumors about this town having vampire attacks once in a while, like people betting bite marks on their necks or shoulders. This albino is one of them, a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Hichigo's POV -<strong>

He was petrified, but at the same time he put up his guard. Usually when people would see vampires like me, they'd cower and run away like idiots. I really like this kid. "What's wrong? Think I'm going to drain you, right?" I teased, wanting to see more of his punkish side. He glared at me and said nothing, secretly flipping at me with his middle finger. "Why am I here?" He asked after a minute. I grinned and slowly walked towards him, and he just stood at the same spot. He did not take a step back, unlike the others who would fall on their knees and run away like a coward. I'm liking this kid more and more.

"Guess why yourself." I smirked, and it was fun seeing him get all worked up. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. If you don't make a mess, that is. I am Hichigo Shirosaki. And I know your name so no need to introduce yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki." He widened his eyes when I said his name, the look saying 'Why do you know me?'. Well doing research on people is just piece of cake for me. But I did not answer that to him.

"If you're thinking about going home, you're going to need a lot of stamina for that. This house is very far from yours." I said, and he knew that. I could read his thoughts and his emotions; this is one ability that we vampires have. "I think you got me here, because you want to suck at least a little of my blood. If ever I make a ruckus here, you'll kill me. Well then tell me exactly what you want me to do." Ichigo hissed, clenching his fists and looking at me straight in the eye. I licked my lips as those eyes were so fierce. Is he trying to seduce me or what? But anyway I answered his question.

"I want you to be my host. Not host of a party. We vampires were allowed to keep one human for ourselves, which we call hosts. And I chose you. So what do you say? Oh and if you say no without giving it deep thought, I'll kill your family." He glared at me though that was not his answer, and he is thinking deeply so I let him. I remembered about the other vampires who chose certain people as their hosts.

Like when Hitsugaya chose a naive girl called Hinamori because he loves her as she loves him, though her blood tasted just normal but doesn't have a uniqueness. Then Yoruichi chose a girl called Sui-Feng, only because she and the girl have a very deep bond but her blood was a little strong and bitter. Byakuya chose her sister Rukia for personal reasons, and well I don't know what she tastes like but they've become closer as siblings now that she is his host.

What I'm trying to say was, I never actually chose someone as a host before. I always thought that everyone is just boring, nothing interesting about them. Until when Ichigo came. "Fine then. I'll be your host. But..." He was making a condition and I wasn't that much surprised. I was expecting him to make one. "Does this mean I have to get my dad and my friends involved?" That made me smirk a little.

"No."Ichigo sighed from relief and he should be lucky I'm not ruthless. "So... what do I have to do now?" He asked, a sour expression. No matter what expression he makes he just makes me all the more excited. "Bare your neck and shoulder." I said like I was commanding him. "Tch. Fine." He reluctantly agreed and took of his shirt, exposing his upper body. Man he was fucking sexy. I approached him and channeled a little of my power on him, so that he'd feel numb and like he's high. It worked and I looked for a place where it is best to bite. After finding it and gently let my fangs sink into his skin and he just let out a breath, and he closed his eyes as I sucked a little of his blood; at the same time injecting a venom into him. That venom will allow me to have control over him whenever I want to, at the same time it will mark our 'bond'. His blood tasted so delicious, I was right. He is so unique.

Soon enough I took my fangs out of him and he looked dizzy. He almost fell and I caught him, and carried him back to my bed. A mark of a skull appeared on his stomach, and I could see it through our ability of clairvoyance. I felt that the void in my stomach was filled, most likely from drinking his blood. Man it felt good. I felt a presence appear from nowhere behind me, and I sighed. "What business do you have with me, Aizen?" I asked while looking at him. No matter how long time passes, he still gives me that feeling like he is really creepy.

"I was just coming here for a visit, and you have actually found a host. I am surprised. I thought you're not interested in getting one." Aizen commented, observing the orange head. I rolled my eyes at him, "That's my line. For the past thousand years you still don't have a host." And even up to now there isn't even at least a human that he is interested in. But right now something tells me that he is interested even just a bit in Ichigo. Now what is this creep planning? I can't read his mind and know what is he thinking. This guy is really good in putting up mental barriers.

"Well, would you mind if I could have at least a cup of tea with you? And that boy right there seems like he is already waking up." Hearing a moan, I turned and he really was waking up though he was still a little dazed. "Ngh, was I dreaming?" He yawned and rubbed his neck and noticed the mark, which made me smirk a little. "What the fuck? So I wasn't dreaming after all. I really am bitten by a vampire when I just wanted to rest and then this is what happens. Jeez." He muttered out loud, ignoring our presence. Only when Aizen said hello did Ichigo notice us.

"Okay. Who's this a friend of yours?" He asked me in a rude tone. "Just an acquaintance. Aizen, I believe I just told you about Ichigo." I introduced sourly. Ichigo frowned at us and turned away, looking at the view that the window was showing. The view showed nothing but the white half moon and the stars. "So are you hungry or something? Most of my food consist of blood packs but I have human food in case I ever get a human guest here." I asked, now wanting to make things a little friendly with him.

He heard a growling in his stomach and mumbled yes. Aizen just stood there, looking at him. That irritated me a little. I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of instant ramen and heated it with scalding water for a few minutes before going back to my room and giving the food to Ichgo. He took it and cursed at himself before eating at a slow pace. "So Aizen, why are you visiting?" I asked because things were becoming way too silent. "Yamamoto calls us for another meeting with the other Blutsaugers." That is what we are actually called: Blutsaugers which is German for bloodsucker. But I prefer calling ourselves vampires because the name is a little weird in my taste. "When?"

"Tomorrow evening by ten." He answered and I sighed, that old man has this huge stick up his ass, like he is so strict and all this and that. It annoys me whenever we have a meeting, because the only thing that we do is argue. Bickering and shouting, disagreeing and yelling, it's just that. In fact, I'd rather die than go to another meeting but I have no choice. "I get it. If you don't have any more business with me then get lost." I spat and he sighed and took one last look at Ichigo before disappearing. I hope that he hasn't taken an interest in Ichigo.

Ichigo burped quietly as he crumpled the plastic and threw it in the garbage bin. "Can I go now? My dad might wonder where have I been." What a shame, but I let him go. Though I did it because, he should remember that this house is sort of isolated from the other houses of Karakura Town and there are dangerous Diablos out there. And Ichigo will realize that he is only safe from the Diablos if he is with me.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichigo's POV -<strong>

I walked out of the large mansion, I almost got lost because it was so big and there were so many rooms and corridors. It was dark, and outside, there was nothing but large trees that make me get shivers down my spine because of the darkness surrounding it. I just walked down the clear path and I shivered a little as it was very cold. I heard a monstrous glow and I became suspicious. I looked around and from a distance I saw red eyes glare at me and the teeth were inhuman. It lunged at me and I dodged its punch in time and I took a step back. That thing was horned, and huge, and it looked like a freaking minotaur. Class was boring but it doesn't mean I don't pay attention to it.

I was at a loss of what to do. I thought I was going to die by that beast but suddenly, a white flash appeared and the monster got slashed deeply in the shoulder. It was Shirosaki, he was holding a white sword with a broken chain attached on the end of the hilt. The blade was pure white. He charged forward and made another slash, which cut off the beast's arm and leg. It fell down to the ground, bleeding a lot. That albino just stared at it with no mercy and he raised up his blade, cutting off its head. The monster disappeared into nothing and I was relieved, but there was one thing that I was bothered about: I was saved by no more than this freak vampire.

"That was close. Good thing you weren't that far from my house or else you would have been devoured already by this Diablo." He sighed as the sword disappeared, taking the form of a chain bracelet that was circling his arm. "Diablo?" I repeated. "The Diablos are our mortal enemies, and we have been hunting them down since the past. But no matter how many we kill, it's like there is no end to them. So we just kept on fighting them, hoping that one day they all will be gone." He answered me and I glared when he smirked at me. "You should know Ichigo, that those who knows about us Blutsaugers are no longer safe from the Diablo." That made me realize that now I am his host, I am in danger and the only one who can save me from those Diablos is this jerk. Won't this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichigo's POV -<strong>

The next day I was back in the classroom. I adjusted my school polo to hide the bite mark and looked at my other classmates, wondering if there are others here who are also hosts of those vampires slash Blutsaugers. If there are I would like to talk to them, to know more about them. And also about the Diablos, they remind me of what our teacher taught us about Hell and about the types of creatures living in.

Suddenly a white haired kid approached me, he was shorter than me and looked really young though he is a year older than me. "What do you want now, Toshiro?" I sighed as I read my notes. Not to brag but despite how I find everything to be boring I get really good grades. He leaned close to me and looked at my shoulder and his eyes widened for a second, then he pulled back. What was he doing? This was the first time he approached me. What is he thinking? "Hey Kurosaki. Meet me at the school parking lot when class is dismissed. I have something important to talk to you." He requested in a low voice.

"Can you just say it now?" I asked him impatiently and he shot a glare at me. This kid was sure grumpy and I sighed, agreeing with him. But I wonder what was that sudden approach all about? When class ended I waited by the parking lot, curious to what this is about. After ten minutes of waiting and waiting I saw a figure going closer to me. It was a silvery-white wolf with green eyes. In a few seconds it transformed into Toshiro. And all the cars around us already left. Was he waiting for the cars to depart before he could start talking to me? This was getting really suspicious. "Kurosaki, have you encountered a Blutsauger before?" He asked bluntly and I was surprised that he knew about them.

"You're a Blutsauger?" He nodded. After looking around again he opened his mouth and showed his fangs. They were like Shirosaki's but due to this kid's stature they are a little smaller but they are so sharp. He closed them quickly after I looked at them long enough. "The one who marked you was Hichigo Shirosaki, am I right? I could sense that from the scent of the venom in your blood."

"Venom?" What venom? That albino freak never told me about this. "Looks like he didn't tell you. When a Blutsauger marks a human he chose to be his host, they inject a venom in that person which will give the Blutsauger complete control over the human whenever he wants to. There is also another thing about the venom: the Diablos are weak against the venom. If they drink it they get killed within a few minutes so they just rip us apart and burn us but they never devour us. Well the deadly effect of the venom is null against the others of our kind."

Toshiro explained it all like a genius. Well this kid is a top student in our school. "And well do you have anything else to talk about with me?" He gazed at me for a while and closed his eyes. He gently grabbed my hand and we weren't in the parking lot anymore. We are in a large manor... Shirosaki's home. Why did Toshiro bring me here? "Kurosaki. You heard last night that we will be having a meeting at ten tonight, am I right?" I said yes all the while wondering if he is reading my mind. "This may sound be weird but I was told that you should come along."

"Come along? Why? It's supposed to be only between you Blutsaugers?" I questioned, wondering if they'll be making me the guest of honor. "It is just that the others find you different. As in we never encountered a human like you before." That did not clear the cloud in my head. "Well that still doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I cannot say that I blame you. You're just new to this so I understand." He sighed out of understanding and looked at his right. "I guess he already arrived. I'll see you later, Kurosaki." White bat wings appeared from his back and wrapped around himself, then he disappeared in white smoke. I could still not believe that vampires exist, and in this town. I would rather have them live somewhere else but here. "Ichigo, I'm surprised that you're here." The voice behind me spoke and I sighed. Shirosaki really was back.

"I did not come here of my own will. Toshiro brought me here." I replied, looking away from him. "So Hitsugaya told you about him being a vampire? And about you joining us in our meeting later?" He already knew about that, wow. They are fast in sharing information. "Yeah. And I still don't get it, you vampires and those Diablo creatures. If I'm your host then I should know everything right?" I asked and he saw my point. I really did not want this, to become a vampire's host and then get involved with their business. But I should say that it is partly my fault to why this happened.

* * *

><p><strong>- Hichigo's POV -<strong>

I was not expecting him to ask me about everything already, I thought it was going to be later in the future. Of course I'm not going to tell him _everything_, but I'll tell him what he needs. He doesn't need to know what does not concern him. So I made him sit down on my bed as I explained all the while looking at him in the eye. He merely listened, but the narrowing in his eyes did not disappear. I know that his view of me will soon change. "Heh, well you heard about the vampire attacks that occur here sometimes; which is our doing."

"Yeah I know that since I was a kid, I'm not stupid." He scoffed, his arms crossed. He was just like a little kid pouting, I find it cute. "Of course. But we only feed on the criminals or people similar to them. Though the ones who did it are the vampires who haven't found a host yet." He did not give a reaction and just stayed quiet. "If one already finds a host, then that human is the only source of food for the vampire now. The venom that they inject allows the humans to regenerate internally and externally, therefore giving them lots of blood. If they're fed on, the blood that's lost will be replaced with more blood in a second."

His lips parted a little, letting out a small sigh of relief. I guess he's relieved that he's not gonna die if I keep on taking some of his blood. Well I'm glad he's glad about it. "You may have suspected this but we actually have powers, as in superhuman and paranormal powers. Like teleportation, telepathy, inhuman strength, clairvoyance, extreme speed, well there's more than that but I don't want to summarize ALL of them... it'll make my mouth dry."

"Well is that it or is there more? And moreover, how come you Blutsaugers exist? What is the origin of your existence?" That was one of the few questions I really, really did not expect him to tell me. "If I have to be honest with you, I do not know." That was not the answer he expected, as I could see on his face. "Why?" He glared at me and thought that I was lying, even though I didn't. Though it may sound stupid. "The answer lies within Yamamoto." Was my next answer and he repeated the name I just mentioned. "Yamamoto?"

"Yamamoto Genryuusai-Shigekuni. The leader of us Blutsaugers, the first vampire to exist. He is also the oldest, obviously. He never told us anything but that. I don't know why. And if you think I'm lying again, well I'll understand. And to answer your other question yes that is all I have to tell you." He now believed me and said no more. He looked so solemn, as he turned his head to look at the window. The moon was really nice to look at, judging from the look on his face. The light made his eyes sparkle beautifully and his face was just enchanting. I couldn't resist the urge to approach him, lean closer and take his lips.

"...!" I could hear him gasp inside my mouth. I thought he would violently fight back, but he just remained shock, petrified with his eyes wide. Then after a while he struggled to get him off me, but with my strength I did not let him. Soon enough he gave in and moaned to my kiss, but he gripped on to my shirt real tight that the fabric could rip. I made the kiss deeper and pinned him to the bed, and I licked his lips with my tongue, asking for entrance. He was very reluctant at first but he let me after I made his whole mouth so moist. His tongue danced with mine and fought to dominate me but I won.

My hand ran up through his shirt and touched his smooth, firm skin but suddenly I heard a beeping. It came from my watch. I got disappointed and let go of Ichigo, setting off the alarm. It was already 8:00, and I still have a few more matters to take care of before ten. "Why did you do that?" Ichigo did not seem that angry but it was better than him yelling. I gave no answer and looked at him once more before touching him and sending him to a deep sleep. Then I teleported to another place, finishing some work. I wonder why did I do that to Ichigo, but he is really attracting me since the first moment I saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are all of the abilities that the Blutsaugers possess. I copied these from the character data of Alucard of Hellsing. HE IS MY FAVORITE VAMPIRE!**

_Advanced regeneration_  
><em>Superhuman senses, speed, strength and reflexes<em>  
><em>Enhanced endurance and agility<em>  
><em>Intangibility<em>  
><em>Clairvoyance<em>  
><em>Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy<em>  
><em>Shapeshifting<em>  
><em>Summons of familiars<em>  
><em>Creation of fledgelings<em>_  
><em>

**Thanks to those who read my story! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

"What a week. After listening to all that shit they keep on arguing about I couldn't get any rest for the whole night." Ichigo sighed as he banged his head on the desk repeatedly, trying to think of something else much to his failure. He remembered that night when the whole Blutsaugers were gathered for the meeting, and as Shirosaki told him they really did nothing but argue and make annoying talk. Then only after almost half an hour they started talking about the important stuff in a mature way.

After that they were 'interviewing' him and he answered all of their questions truthfully, as he knows that they'll know if he's lying or not since their telepathic. Well, let's say that the whole time was like Hell. And he hated it that Shirosaki was right. He was so mad at the guy for messing up his life. As he thought of the albino Blutsauger, he thought of that kiss. It was weird that he'd be kissed like that all of a sudden. What was wrong with that guy, he thought. Sighing he continued doing his science homework without saying another word.

* * *

><p>"So, Aizen. You seem very interested in Shirosaki's new host." Gin smirked and Aizen returned the favor with his own smirk. "I am jealous of Shirosaki, that I wasn't the one who saw the boy first. If I did then he would be my host." He answered.<p>

"What are you going to do about it? You know that they won't tolerate the Blutsaugers who try stealing the hosts of someone else." The smiling silverette asked, knowing that when his close friend wants something he'll do anything in his power to get it though he'll do it through a clever, careful and silent way. "Gin, have I ever told you about a new ability that I have attained?" This piqued the silver-haired Blutsauger's interest. "No." He replied playfully. "Well then, I shall tell you right now."

* * *

><p>Just as Ichigo was about to sleep he heard a loud scream from the room neighboring his. He did not hesitate to jump up his bed and run to the next room, where a Diablo was taking a powerful grip of his father. He was choking, gasping for breath with his eyes open from the pain. Ichigo did not know what to do and no matter how much he hated it he wished that Shirosaki would come and save his father from the monster. He had no chance against the beast, because he is just a Blutsauger's host.<p>

Out of nowhere purple light lit up the room and the Diablo was already slashed into pieces. His father was on the floor, alive but wounded and completely unconscious. "Shirosaki?" He wondered but after turning on the light it wasn't him. "Wait... you're not Shirosaki. You're... what was it again... Aizen?" He did not hate the brunette vampire but somehow a voice in his head says that the guy is dangerous. Another vampire appeared and it was Shirosaki. He was surprised that Aizen was also there. "I'm surprised. I sensed the presence of a Diablo and I teleported here but you got here first. Why is that?"

Aizen was not the type of person who'd save someone's host. He was one who doesn't do anything if there are no benefits. And what would he get by saving Ichigo? The other vampire did not answer and just disappeared, much to Shirosaki's annoyance. "Ichigo." The said human looked at him, shock on his eyes. "Don't trust that guy. No matter what don't trust the guy. If you do you won't like what will happen after that." He was surprised that the vampire was serious for the first time in front of him. He did not mind the fact that he was pissed at the white-haired man.

"Hey, can I drain a little?" He asked in a gentle voice. Ichigo was a little reluctant though agreed, as he knew what he got himself into. Showing off the skin of his shoulders, the albino walked and gently held his head and his waist as he bit him deeply, and the orange head moaned from the feeling. There was intense pleasure mixed with agonizing pain and he loved the feeling.

Breathing heavily as his eyes become dazed, his body went weightless like he was floating. His cheeks became pink and his lips turned moist, making him more delicious to devour. Hichigo could never get enough of the blood, he found the perfect host. He sucked deeper, and Ichigo cannot resist moaning so loud, so sexily. Hichigo really wanted to take him but he has to go easy on the kid. After having enough he let go, and leaned in to take those tasteful lips. Before their lips could meet, he pulled back as he saw a vision in his head, which was from a a few years ago. Ichigo could not remember it because from the car accident seven years ago he cannot remember a few events in his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Nnn... I'm starving... what's wrong with this place?" A younger Shirosaki grunted while limping and holding his stomach. There was a huge war with some strong Diablos and he was wounded greatly. Just at that moment a young thirteen year-old who was running away from a Diablo saw the albino and ran to him. "Hey sir, you have to help me... there's a monster that's after me... and it's all horns and teeth..." He whimpered and the second Shirosaki saw the teen he was about to eat him but finishing the Diablo that he mentioned was more important right now.<em>**

**_Using the remaining strength that he had he summoned his blade that was as white as his skin and hair he lunged past the boy and pierced the monster in the face and it disappeared into little pieces. "Well that should do it..." He groaned before his vision became pitch black and falling to the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw mass of orange hair sitting beside a cozy fire. Groaning while waking up he saw that it was the kid who he 'saved' a while ago. He was keeping himself warm by rubbing his hands and facing the fire that was as orange as his hair._**

**_"You're awake?" He asked quietly, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the older man. "You passed out after killing that thing, so I carried you here and waited till you woke up. If you're hungry I have some snacks with me." Now the albino couldn't find it in him to kill the teen, as he showed him kindness no one has ever shown before. He gladly took the omelet soba sandwich given to him and ate it heartily. It may not be blood but it was so tasty it made him less hungry._**

**_He was silent but he was very grateful, and after a while the kid fell asleep and rested himself on the white vampire's lap. He was surprised but he let the kid sleep on him as long as he can, all the while patting his head gently. But soon enough he had to leave as he has something else to take care of._**

**_Taking off the jacket he folded it into a pillow and put it under the teenager's head, and used his powers so that the kid could no longer see the Diablos or the Blutsaugers. He would be oblivious of their presences and would never be targeted. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before whispering thanks then running away, disappearing into the darkness. The seal was broken when he encountered the kid again and thinking that the seal was from someone else he broke the curse._**

* * *

><p>"It can't be." He muttered as the orange head became asleep and fell on his arms. "So he was that kid from before." Carrying the seventeen year-old to the bed, he patted him and kissed his lips tenderly while caressing his cheek. Now he knew that Ichigo was the person who helped him in the past, he felt more attached to him. He disappeared afterwards, leaving Ichigo to sleep like a log, dreaming deeply. Up to now, he could not remember Shirosaki who remembered him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Sorry for the long wait. I got busy with the other stories. Well what matters is that I updated this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"I think they're here somewhere. Here it is!" Just in time a portal opened and several Diablos emerged, howling until their roars reached the sky that all the birds and animals nearby flew from the threatening noise."Let's go, guys." Yoruichi smirked and they charged forward with inhuman speed, summoning out their weapons. Toshiro called out a familiar in the form of a dark dragon and used it to wipe out one-fourth of the group. Hichigo used telekinesis to control his sword and slashed down dead two-fourth of them. Yoruichi used her swift teleportation to kick and punch the life out of the remaining beasts.<p>

"That is all of them." Hichigo sighed, just as Toshiro and Yoruichi nodded. The Diablos disappeared into nothing and the portal that led them to the human world closed. "Somehow, the number keeps on increasing." The dark-skinned woman said, remembering how many they just killed right now. "Maybe they thought that if they add more in their group their chance of killing us will be higher. But only the level 1 and 2 appear." Toshiro replied. There are five types of Diablos and they're classified as level 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5.

The higher the number the stronger they are. They can fight well up to 3. If at full strength they have a chance to defeat 4. But 5, they fought one once and it was extremely difficult to kill. It meant that if another level 5 appears, they have to prepare for the worst. "We should go back. There are some hunters here in the forest and we don't want them to see us." The dark woman and the albino agreed with the young vampire before they simultaneously disappeared in thin air.

* * *

><p>"That Diablo almost killed me." Isshin sighed while rubbing the bruise on his neck. "Good thing that you didn't die." Urahara replied. "Do you know that Ichigo-san is now..." The old man cut him off. "A Blutsauger's host? I know. I wasn't expecting that the white guy would ever choose my son to be his host. Looks like he found his blood to be delectable."<p>

"So what are you going to do? You cannot continue being a human anymore." Both sighed at that fact. "I know that very well. I have to become one of them again, after so long. And speaking of awakening my powers again, when will you get the preparations ready for the Seal of Power Revival?" Urahara stood up first before answering. "In three days."

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki. Shirosaki told me about Aizen killing the Diablo that almost killed your father. Do you know Aizen by the way?" Toshiro asked, watching Ichigo doodle on the tissue. "I met the guy first when I got abducted by that bastard." Sipping the bitter coffee he sighed when the cheese roll he wanted was already served. "I see. I guess you hate your master that much, huh?" Ichigo glared at the last word. "Nobody's my master."<p>

"Still denying it? Well that's common for hosts who are reluctantly taken. But I must say, you really are very unique. Your blood is like some drug that those drug addicts can't get rid of." Leaning close towards Ichigo he asked him, "Are you a Halbblut?" He was curious, thinking if Ichigo was one then it would explain why he is so different. "What the hell is a Halbblut? And please don't be too close. It's really attracting the others' attention." He was right as the customers were looking at them, murmuring to each other. "A half-blood or half-human, half-vampire. Only very few people have both bloods, so they're unique. It's just you're so out of the ordinary that I thought you're one."

"No. My parents are all human. They're not freaks like you." Even though he was really rude, the silverette understood why. He was really confused and pissed at this. A while later his slice of strawberry fudge cake was served and he ate it to his heart's content. Only when they had their fill they continued talking. "Do you know any way for me to get out of this? I just want to be normal again." He asked, leaning on the chair. "If Shirosaki wishes to let you go then you can be free. But you know very well that's not going to happen. You're too special." The orange head clicked his tongue. Toshiro decided to tell him the other way, cursing himself for saying this. "Well there is another way, though it's way too risky."

"I'll do anything to get away from that guy." He said boldly. "Fine then. If you want to be free of him forever, you're going to have to die and let another Blutsauger resurrect you, then you'll become one of us and only then will you never be marked or targeted by him again. Can you do that?" Ichigo froze. "Seems like you can't do it. If you did do it then you're an idiot. I know that you hate the guy but try and get along with him. Right now you're his host." Ichigo frowned. "Alright then. But if nothing goes right, I will do that even if it's stupid." Toshiro could not help but make a small laugh at this. "Expected from someone like you."

* * *

><p>"Aizen-sama, I have received something about Ichigo that you could find interesting." Tousen said, entering the room where Aizen was sipping tea, looking at the view. "And what is it?"<p>

"Ichigo is actually a... Halbblut. His father was actually a Blutsauger before, but he 'retired' and left." Aizen smirked and this made him want the boy even more, to taste that blood, to embrace him with such fiery passion, for every part of him to be his. "I see. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Tousen shook his head and left the room quietly. He knew that Ichigo hated the albino and so he took this an opportunity to get him: for starters for the latter to trust him and be comfortable with him. With his new power, that was not going to be as hard as a messed up chess game.


	6. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!****

* * *

><p>Ichigo thought about what Toshiro told him, about the other way to be free from the vampire who took away his freedom. It seemed easy, but the reason why it is so risky is because there is only a fifty percent chance that he will be resurrected. It takes a vampire with powerful restraint and willpower to do that. Once human blood, especially his is tasted, it would be hard to stop and they would end up killing the human.<p>

If he is the human that will die, there is only a five percent chance that he will be resurrected and freed from his 'bonds' with the albino. Even a composed Blutsauger like Toshiro wouldn't be able to resist the taste of the crimson substance flowing in him. "Why did the world have to be this twisted?" He growled, before catching the sight of a knife.

No one was home. He was all alone by himself. It was the perfect opportunity. His hand slowly reached for the hilt, the fingers circling around it and pulling it out. Even though it was reckless and completely stupid he wouldn't mind if death would give him true and eternal freedom. He has already been troubled more than enough. Pointing the sharp tip at his throat, he smirked bitterly. He thought what it would be like to see how everyone would react at his suicide.

But imagining the pain he was about to inflict on himself, he bit his lip in anger and threw the knife on the table. When he heard a woman scream, along with an inhuman growl he took the knife again and left the house, only to see his neighbor being strangled tightly by a level 1 Diablo. He gritted his teeth, wondering if he stands a chance or not. But either way someone was in danger, so he took the risk and charged forward with the knife. With brutal strength he drove the knife on the monster's arm and successfully cut it off, and the woman fell down.

Remembering what Toshiro told him, about the blood of the Blutsaugers having some powerful venom that is fatal to the Diablos. As he is one's host, he has the venom in his blood. With a stoic face he cut his palm, leaving a deep wound with his blood gushing out. He quickly went to the demon's back and climbed up to the head, keeping its mouth open with the knife and letting it drink his blood. When his palm felt very numb already, he took the knife and landed on the ground, watching it choke from the poison and collapse on the ground, melting into nothing.

Before he could check on the shocked woman, Hichigo appeared and touched her forward, saying something in a foreign language before she went out like a light. "What did you do?" Ichigo asked, as the albino bit his wrist. "I removed her memories of what just happened. She will think that she just fell, hit her head and went unconscious." Forcefully taking the orange head's wrist, small droplets of blood poured on his cut hand and it slowly closed, until there was no sign of any cut left. He closed and open his fist repeatedly, and it felt good and normal. No sign of numbness or anything.

"You could have just waited." He told him, and honey brown eyes glared. "How long did it take for you to come here? About five minutes? I thought you freaks could teleport." Hichigo chuckled at him. "I was here a few seconds after that arrived on this town. I just stood by and watched you fight, since you looked so dead serious. I wanted to see how it would turn out." He smirked and was about to disappear, but stopped when he heard Ichigo in pain with his mind.

Lost memories were coming back, as sharp swords trying to pierce through his skull and reach the core. He could see the bodies of three people he knew too well, mutilated horribly. Like the wounds they received weren't from a car accident at all. Everything was blurred, like his sight at that time was like his eyes were just under water with chlorine. And there was a fourth figure, not his dad but someone else who looked blatantly evil. But he couldn't see the face.

* * *

><p>"You know that you can never be human again once I start the ritual. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his friend, wanting to make sure he has no second thoughts. "My son is already involved with the Blutsaugers, that means he's no longer safe. And it's partly my fault for that. That is why I'll take responsibility." He answered boldly. Urahara sighed out of relief and chanted a barrier around the area.<p>

"Why are you summoning a shield?" Ururu asked, going to one side of the circle; Jinta standing on another and Tessai on the third. "This will attract a lot of Diablos, so this a safety precaution." The shopkeeper answered, going to the fourth side. Isshin walked to the middle of the magic circle drawn by what looked like blood but is actually just a chemical used for alchemy that was as red as blood.

He walked to the fourth and last side, and it began. The four started saying the same incantation simultaneously in three different languages. The longer the ritual went on more Level 1 Diablos emerged from the gates and surrounded the shop. But they did not stop.

**Zaubersprüche, Flüche, Gebete, Gesänge**  
><strong>Die Energie, die innerhalb von Lügen<strong>  
><strong>Was blieb, schlief so lange<strong>  
><strong>Schlafen wie ein erloschener Vulkan<strong>  
><strong>Jetzt nenne ich es zurück an die Oberfläche<strong>  
><strong>Wecken und entstehen<strong>  
><strong>Lassen Sie ihre Macht wieder steigen<strong>

**Spells, curses, prayers, chants**  
><strong>The energy that lies within<strong>  
><strong>What remained asleep for so long<strong>  
><strong>Sleeping like an extinct volcano<strong>  
><strong>Now I call it back to the surface<strong>  
><strong>Awaken and arise<strong>  
><strong>Let its power rise again<strong>

**Jumon, noroi, inori, chanto**  
><strong>Uchi ni aru enerugī<strong>  
><strong>Nani ga amarini mo nagai ma nemutte nokotta<strong>  
><strong>Shikazan no yō ni nemuritai<strong>  
><strong>Kon, watashi wa hyōmen ni modotte sore o yobidasu<strong>  
><strong>Mezame to shōjiru<strong>  
><strong>Sono chikara ga futatabi jōshō shimashou<strong>

The circle began to glow, and the markings drawn on his skin illuminated as well. He closed his eyes and prepared himself, as they made hand signs for his powers to return. But the walls banged louder, as more and more monsters were trying to destroy the barriers. It was getting worse, but they had to continue and be fast with it. They chanted faster and faster, their voices getting louder as the barrier started to weaken.

But luckily, a Blutsauger was walking nearby, along with his host who is also his dear flesh and blood. Calmly, he summoned a dark cloud to cover the sun for the time being and called out several familiars; all are ravenous bats that pounced on the monster's bodies and without restraint drank their blood. They howled and disappeared with a painful yell, but the vampire remained completely emotionless.

He narrowed his eyes when he wondered why so many of them would hound a small candy shop. Curious he started walking there, his sister by his side. They stopped when red energy overwhelmed the whole place, and he shielded his sister from the powerful force. Seeing several symbols on the mass of the energy, he quickly realized the cause. Being a Blutsauger for so long, he saw several spells; along with this one. When it halted after a minute, he continued to go there; suspicious on who just had his or her powers restored.

Though it was rude, he opened the door without knocking and went to the room where the ritual was taking place. He saw five people, four men and one a young girl. Everyone looked deprived of energy, because spells like that needed a lot of stamina. They noticed him there, and Ururu summoned her large gun without hesitation. In a monotone yet haunting voice she asked him, "Who are you? Are you an enemy, one of us or neither?"

"If you tell me who is the person that you helped become a Blutsauger again I will tell you my answer." He replied, his sword materializing into his hand. His sister watched from the side of the door, not looking shocked at all. "Drop you firearm, Ururu. He's not a bad guy. I know... who that man is." Isshin panted, standing back on his feet. Silver eyes could see the fangs in the man's mouth. And when he saw the face, his eyes widened a little.

"It has been a while, Isshin Kurosaki." He greeted in a calm voice, with a cold hint to it. "Same goes to you, Byakuya Kuchiki." He said back, getting back his vigor. Ururu stepped back and withdrew her weapon, and looked at Rukia; suspicious of her. "So Rukia, you looked no more than a toddler the last time I saw you." Isshin said to her, as if she is his niece. She nodded politely but said nothing. "Why did you desire to become one of us again? Is it because of your son?" Isshin smiled a little, the raven head was really calculative. "I know that he won't harm Ichigo, though I know he'll get on my son's nerves. I'll just do what I have to do, to protect him and help you end this eternal war. As he is the last Halbblut left alive, many will go after him."

* * *

><p>Gasping for air as his nightmare was a suffocating one, he was back in Hichigo's mansion. Sighing that at least it wasn't happening right now, he held his head and felt really thirsty. Seeing something drinkable on the desk and grabbed it hastily, dropping it into his mouth. From the horror of the nightmare his hands were shaking and some of the fluid dripped down to his shirt. He grunted in annoyance and placed the empty glass on the desk, but it fell down and broke.<p>

Feeling the bitter taste, he felt like he wanted to vomit. He actually drank frozen human blood. Coughing and coughing, he held his stomach to support himself. "Don't rush yourself. You just recovered a memory that you forgot for a long time now, and your mind is not reacting very good to it." He turned and saw the albino, his master, leaning on the wall while looking at him. His hatred was slowly vanishing the more he was with this man, but it didn't erase his anger at the fact that his life is not normal than it already was.

Before he could cough again, his lips were stolen again and it felt so good, it was hard for him to fight back. He gripped the man's sleeves tightly, panting a lot when they broke apart for air. "I don't know, why are you so obsessed? It's like it's not just the fact that you like my blood. I have this feeling that something else is drawing you to me." He moaned, when his shirt was slowly pulled off him. "Ngh... uhh... hahh..." His breaths became heavier when his torso was being caressed passionately. The pale skin and the black nails tickling his whole body, he saw a glimpse of the same vampire years ago, all injured. But it quickly faded from his head when his crotch was gently pressed with a knee.

Gold-black eyes looked at him, all flushed. Before, on their first encounter, he only felt gratitude. The second time, lust and passion. Now, in their heated moment, he was feeling something else. His heart would always race when he would think of Ichigo, and always felt the need to keep him by his side. He wondered when they kissed again, if he was actually falling in love with him.


	7. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!****

* * *

><p><strong>- Hichigo's POV -<strong>

I don't know if I really am falling for him, because it's all complicated. All my emotions towards him are mixed up, and I feel like I would go out of control when I think about it. I know exactly who he is, after looking deeper into his history out of curiosity. The last Halbblut alive. The others were killed by people whose identities remained unknown, and we are still tracking them down. Ichigo was lucky to still be living even up to right now.I also know his father, we were pretty close though we'd argue at times.

When Ichigo grabbed my shoulders, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. Before I could continue any longer in touching him, I had second thoughts about this and stopped, letting go of my hold of Ichigo who still looked really dazed, completely taken in by the pleasure and the heat. It pained me now, unlike before when I would just go on and take him without holding back.

I didn't want to do it, taking advantage of him when he is in a weak state. Maybe I didn't want it to be like this. But like I said, everything when it comes to him, is complicated like an exam. Touching the tan forehead with two fingers, I whispered a spell to make him forget anything that happened today and I watched those hazel eyes become blank and slowly close before his body fell limp on my lap.

This time, he looked completely at peace that he looked really adorable, like a child. I kissed him softly on the lips before I sent him back to his room and adjusted his body to the flat of the bed like he just overslept for the whole day. After that, I left in a flash. My next destination was the large mansion of the wealthiest Blutsauger, no other than Byakuya Kuchiki. Everything was worth ounces of gold, anyone could see that from the paintings and the texture of the floors, walls and the ceilings. The large chandelier hanging above me obviously cost a fortune from all the crystals of pure karat dangling.

Being in the cold dull house of gray and black made me get the chills, which is why I rarely go to this place. The first time I went here, back in my first years as a Blutsauger, I thought I went to the wrong place and that I was in a haunted house. But I got pretty used to it, but it didn't change the fact that I still feel weird when I'm in this 'palace'. At least I'm here because of something important: the strange growth of number of appearances of the Diablos. It could be compared to the increasing rate of crime occurrences in the whole world, but this one was more serious because obviously they kill humans ten times faster than the normal criminals. Well that was not just it, there was something else that I kept secret for a while.

Usually when I get here, the next second he would appear in front of me and the scared the hell out of me at first but I adapted to it but his sudden appearing-in-front of me would never stop getting on my nerves. And then just as I thought, he appeared in front of me with that cold and calm look as always. Rukia was behind us, sitting on a couch and reading a book while once in a while turning her eyes to us.

"I see that by your presence in my house, you have something to say to me." He said in that cold voice with that noble dialect that made me want to throw a sone at his head for speaking so high-and-mighty. Though he's an aristocrat, he could speak a little more casual. "If it is about the Diablos, I know they're appearing more often. You didn't have to step in my house to say something like that. Are you that idle?"

I swear if I got the chance, I would punch him in the face but the last time I tried to, Rukia became psychotic and I would not want to see that ever again. Doesn't she get ever irritated at how cold Byakuya is? Those two have a cold but close relationship that is really weird. "Well not just that. Thank god you know already, so I have less to say in front of your face." I mocked but no one reacted negatively. "The Quincy, they're still alive." They're another of our greatest enemies; the Quincy clan. They may not be the Diablo, but they are never to be underestimated.

A few nights ago I saw a vampire dead, and driven through it's head is a Seele Schneider, one of the main weapons that those vampire hunters use. "If you think this is just a joke to try and bring a laugh out of you, then I'll show you proof." I dug into the pocket of my tailcoat and showed him the Seele Schneider that I picked up. His jaw hardened and he took the weapon, looking at the blood stained on the blue blade.

"You're not lying. The blood was dried up recently." He replied, looking at the color of the blood that turned from red to light brown. "Well I'll be on my way to tell the others. Do the same too if you're in the mood. They have a right to know." I said before waving him goodbye and leaving that creepy place for good.

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

Sui-Feng cleaned the floors without rest, wanting the whole house to be clean and without a trace of dirt left behind by the time Yoruichi arrives. She always thought of the woman as her teacher, her idol, her everything. Back when she was still a homeless beggar, starving and being chased around by cruel people everyday, the only thing she had was the strength to defend herself.

One day she was being pursued by a Diablo, but the woman that looked like a goddess to her eyes saved her and took her in. Soon she volunteered to become her host, wanting to stay with her forever. Yoruichi was shocked, but seeing her determination she agreed and bit her which sealed their eternal bond. Suddenly she heard a knock and she begrudgingly halted her sweeping and ran to the door, opening it. The moment she did, she fell down to the ground, motionless but not dead not before getting a glimpse of brown eyes glowing a deadly silver.

"First one down." Aizen muttered before leaving the house, and the girl to lie on the cold, hard ground. Her eyes are open, and after a while it suddenly changed color from gray to the same silver that she saw with the sclera turning purple. He knew that this is just the start of his plan, which would lead to the end the fall of the other Blutsaugers and of course, would also lead to Ichigo being his for eternity. But of course bringing down several vampires who have lived for centruries is not a picece of cake; he has to take precautions.

The others always feared him on the inside, as they know his power is nearly unmatched if it weren't for Yamamoto who remained as the strongest Blutsauger. "How long are you going to stay under the shade, Gin? The sun has no effects on us." He joked with calculative eyes, knowing that Gin just hates the bright light. The said silverette snorted, "You never cease to make a joke once in a while. Is the woman dead?" He asked, the sly tone on his voice never disappearing. "No. I showed you what my power could do right? She just passed out and it will take a while before she wakes up. By the time she does, she is no longer herself. And it is irreversible." Gin looked at him with interest and knew that his friend is more than what he seems.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichigo's POV -<strong>

I woke up and saw I was in my room. My head felt dizzy, but it was better than a migraine. I opened and closed my fists to see if they're numb, but they're as fine as ever. My body could move well, but it felt weird, the type of weird that made me feel like I'm being burned at a stake at the same time like I'm in a sub-zero area. I don't have any idea what happened, I can't think up of any idea what happened to me or anything at all.

It felt strange, but at least it's better than another day in school. Good thing it's still a month and two weeks away before the final exams. "Damn it. I'll go take a bath." I cursed, wiping the sweat off my head and going for the shower, undressing my clothes on the way. I twisted the knob to the maximum and the freezing water sprayed on me like a rainstorm. Soon enough I changed the water temperature from cold to hot, and I sighed with relief; it's like I'm in a hot spring paradise.

I pressed my hand against the wall, as my body felt very light from the water. Suddenly, I felt like something else embraced me. Like arms, holding me with such lust and I hate stuff liek that, especially now that I am a vampire's host who I really am pissed at. To forget about it, I banged my head on the wall twice, as it really is creeping me out. All what my head could think about is that white freak, that jerk that I really want to beat the lights out of.

Something shattered all of a sudden, so I left the shower and rushed myself to change into new clothes before running down and seeing that all the windows of the lower floor are all broken and ruined. It seemed odd, and I heard a creaking noise. Someone is here. My hands grabbed a knife, which is strangely bloodstained for some reason I don't feel like knowing. Two eyes of bluish-gray glowered at me from a shadow, and I raised the weapon. "Who the hell are you?" I hissed and took a step forward as the person did as well, his form showing. I managed to dodge his sudden attack in time, coming from what looked like a blue bow shaped like a spider's web.

He glared at me, with hatred in those eyes that kept me frozen for a second. I evaded his next attack, almost a hundred hours. Good thing I trained in combat for situations like this, especially when a guy wearing glass and holding a dangerous bow is trying to kill me. In a second he was beside me, and I quickly used the knife to block another one of his weapons which looked like a standard-sized sword but it was blue. "I said, who are you?" I asked threateningly before kicking him on the gut ans sending him to the wall. Yet he showed no reaction, no coughing of blood, bruises or anything. What the hell was this guy?

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

The mysterious boy that looked just about Ichigo's age pulled the bow and out came almost a thousand arrows, some hitting Ichigo on the arms and legs. He showed no mercy. But the orange head was tough and pulled the arrows off him though it only added more pain. "For a human, you're tough. No, for a Halbblut, you're the first who could last against my kind for more than ten minutes." Ichigo glared and wondered what did he mean by the word 'Halbblut'. Suddenly he recalled the time when he talked to Toshiro in a cafe.

_...Are you a Halbblut?..._

_...What the hell is a Halbblut?..._

_ ...A half-blood or half-human, half-vampire. Only very few people have both bloods, so they're unique. It's just you're so out of the ordinary that I thought you're one..._

But it made him even angrier. "What are you talking about? Both my parents are human! You got the wrong guy." He hissed, with a dry laugh because he thinks that the boy mistook him for somebody else. "So you don't know your true origins. As expected from your father, who doesn't want you to get involved." Brown eyes turned to slits. "Are you implying that my dad is..."

"A Blutsuager?" The boy finished for him. "That's right. He's the one that wiped out most of us, along with my father who died by his hands. You, the only Halbblut alive, will suffer for it." He flashed quickly in front of the boy and almost got him but something happened that neither expected. Instead of a knife, Ichigo held a black katana chained to his right arm and his left was covered by some armor that made his hand have sharp claws; the armor most likely being blood. Ichigo didn't know what just happened to him but he had to say that he liked it. "Your blood used as a melee weapon? There's no mistake." The strange boy commented, taking out a Seele Schneider. He would care less if he'd demolish the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Sorry that it took a month. Having so many stories to update you could imagine the pressure. I'll do my best to update the others. Right now I'm in the middle of deleting those that are so stupid that I wrote recklessly and replace it with new oneshots that aren't boring. I hope I can get a review. I think I'm becoming a bad writer. DX


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!****

* * *

><p>Ichigo used the black blade to fling the man away from him, and he ran forward, using his blood-clawed hand to make five deep cuts at the man's abdomen, which shocked the latter due to the pain, and Ichigo paid no attention to the cracked wall that was caused from the impact caused by him himself. Before he could slash the guy dead, the man blocked it with his Seele Schneider, and returned the favor by pushing him back and firing a volley of arrows, to which Ichigo blocked with quick swipes of his blade, except for one arrow which he grabbed with his claws and threw it back to the raven head, the arrow scraping his shoulder.<p>

He still felt pain from the arrows that pierced him, but he did his best to endure it as all of a sudden, the man was behind him and pierced the blue blade through his back, but luckily it was at an area where in his lung isn't hurt. He grabbed the blade and with the solid blood broke it in two, landing another claw strike at the man's arm. He had to say, he quickly adapted to his new-found power. But it doesn't mean that he won't ask the other Blutsaugers, and his father some questions after this fight.

"Tch, now's not the right time." The raven muttered to himself, knowing what this meant as he sensed an icy presence getting closer. "I'll let you off the hook, for now. You won't live the next time we meet, Ichigo Kurosaki." He muttered, before vanishing in flames of blue light. He growled out of annoyance that he let the guy get away, just as when Toshiro appeared in front of him, his face saying that he's there to say something that's very urgent. "I'm glad you didn't get finished off." He sighed.

"Well that bastard fled before I could finish him off. What's his name anyway?" He replied in an annoyed tone, as the sword, the chains and the blood armor slowly vanished, and left a dark, ancient-looking tattoo on both his arms. There were also weird symbols and circles that he wouldn't understand. This caused him to worry for a moment about how he'll hide it in school. "I don't know. But now you clashed with him, I guess you have the right to know."

"Know what?" He asked, knowing that for a moment his eyes glowed bright red from his energy that was once dormant that now awakened. "We may not know his name, but we know that he is one of the last of the Quincy clan, who are another of our arch-nemesis. We thought that we wiped them all out, but Shirosaki found proof that a few survived and are finding ways to exact their revenge on us. Now we have two dead Blutsaugers, and we haven't tracked them down yet." He turned his eyes to the markings on the Halbblut's arms, and he closed his eyes, his guesses from before being right.

"So you really are a Halbblut." He commented, finding the marks interesting. "Well, that son of a bitch even said that I'm the last one." Ichigo commented, looking at the damage made. "We're having another meeting about this. You should come with us." He said, transforming into his wolf form. Walking to the taller man, he teleported both of them to a strange room where there are red and orange lights glowing at the walls, and a large round table carved with the symbol of an inverted star. Like the first time he was there, as always many of them are there already, looking at him with interest with their unique eyes of unique colors.

There were more than twenty gathered around, already on their seats. He ignored their looks and sat on his, which is much to his chagrin beside the albino vampire who looked at him with a mysterious look. "You know that I am a Halbblut too?" He asked, curious. He let his anger towards the man slip aside on this one. "What do you think?" He replied, with a serious tone that Ichigo didn't mind. "If you say it that way, you know. How can my old man be a Blutsauger?"

"Long story." He replied, trying to hold back from claiming the boy's lips in front of everyone. "Let's save it for later. The old man's here." Ichigo clamped his lips shut as soon as he heard that. He sighed, but he knew that none of them will act so immature this time. He was thankful for that, for he hates it when people act like total kids arguing over pointless matters.

* * *

><p>"How many hosts did you get now?" Gin asked, back in their house for Aizen said that it was enough for today. "There's no need for count. As soon as they see their hosts, nothing would be the same for them anymore." He replied, sipping hot tea that Tousen prepared for them. "You're doing this for one boy? I'm rather surprised to how 'obsessed' you have become with the Halbblut." He said, with a sigh but his eerie smirk never disappeared from his face. "It is not just because of the Halbblut. It is also for the downfall of the Blutsaugers. Their time staying in this world is enough." He said.<p>

"Something has been in my head for a while now. But what is that shining orb that I see inside you?" He asked, through his clairvoyance seeing a small ball of silver glowing brightly inside his friend's body. "I will tell you, soon enough." Was all he said as an answer, as he sipped more of his tea and Gin only looked at him, with such an unreadable expression that was as unreadable as his friend. He still don't know exactly what Aizen is plotting, but he has the feeling that there's a deeper plot than what the brunette just said.

Gin left a few minutes later, wanting to 'hang somewhere else for fun'. Aizen left his house as well, going towards a small hideout that no one else knew about. It was all white, dull and creepily white and there are several rooms protected with bulletproof glass with thick metal doors. He could hear growls and howls, especially from two certain beasts. He went to one room, the room numbered 606 where there are two large wolves, one cyan blue and the other crimson red, with spiked collars. A man appeared behind him, which is none other than Tousen. "Should I release them now?"

"Not today. Maybe after the spell that the hosts are under take effect on the Blutsaugers, that's when you release these two. Their the fiercest, wildest and most merciless of all the Draufgängers." He answered and the blind man nodded. He would love to be on the main seat, to see the bloodshed and war, and their death.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> There you go! Another mysterious chapter that leaves you with a few questions. Well soon you'll get your answers. To those who like the Aizen x Ichigo couple, I posted a four-shot called Abandon Us. To those who'll read the story from this message, please review.


	9. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!****

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

Soon the meeting was over. Ichigo knew more about the Quincy clan. Over a thousand years ago, they were actually allies, fighting side by side to eliminate the Diablos. But suddenly, after a strange fight to the death by a Blutsauger and one of the Quincy for reasons unknown up to now, they went against each other quickly. He also knows now, that their main weapon is their bow and arrow which have unique qualities that allow them to function more than ordinary archery weapons.

But it didn't mean they know every detail about the Quincy, as they were sort of a mysterious clan, the same went with the Blutsatugers as well. His eyes were burning from looking at the tattoos, the curves and lines engraving themselves into his honey orbs almost painfully as he never blinked once while looking at them. His gaze was so hard and focused that he ignored the dark but very familiar presence coming close to him, and didn't even pay attention when the presence was already standing just beside him, as he sat down on the large canopy bed with a melancholy face.

"Hey." That was enough for him to snap out of it. "How come my dad is a Blutsauger?" He asked, his eyes looking away from the gold-black eyes that he doesn't want to see right now. "It runs in his family, that was all what he said to me." The mysterious and nearly echoic voice said and Ichigo heard the slight jump if the soft cushion as Hichigo sat beside him. "I see." He looked back at the tattoos. "Is a Blutsauger allowed to have a Halbblut as his/her host?" He asked, hoping that the answer was a no if he could get out of the albino's hands the easy way.

"Beats me. The old man didn't tell us if it was allowed or not, but we do know that Halbbluts are held at a high regard, obviously." He shrugged, and was quickly alarmed after sensing great distress from the other Blutsaugers, mostly from Yoruichi and Toshiro which was rare as they are the very composed and cool type. He touched his forehead with a finger, immediately beginning talking to them with his thoughts. "_Shirosaki._" Both called in their thoughts, their mental voices trying their best to not panic completely.

"_What the hell is happening there?_" He spoke in his head as he stood up and walked to the window to concentrate harder. This strange and sudden act caught Ichigo's attention and curious he stood up as well and went a little closer but kept a distance of five feet from him. He didn't know that they were having telepathic communication, but he continued to look at the albino, his mind forming questions that he would ask him when the vampire's done with whatever he is doing.

The message that he got shocked him, and he answered them out loud. "I understand. I'll tell the others about this." He sighed, out of stress and Ichigo's eye twitched when he turned around to look at his host, worry at the same time anger in his odd-colored eyes. But the anger wasn't directed at him and that confused Ichigo. "What happened?" The orange head asked but he got no answer. Hichigo took long steps and grabbed the teen's shoulders, pinning him back down to the bed and stealing his lips.

This caused fragments of memories that he caused the boy to forget return, and this was enough drive for Ichigo to try and push him away but his vampiric and supernatural strength won over and took his lips again, as he ripped the teen's shirt off with ease and Ichigo glared. "No!" He struggled, his powers starting to awaken again from the rage that's awakening again, though the vampire didn't care as he licked his neck, finding the mark where he bit him the first time they met.

His fangs sank and in return he heard a cry of pain mixed with anger that was getting stronger by the minute. "Stop!" Ichigo hissed as his hands grabbed the pale shoulders as the blood starts to surround the fingertips and slowly formed into sharp claws like those of a tigers that it drove through the white skin, causing it to ooze out dark blood that it made the vampire hiss in pain and pause for a moment.

It gave him enough time to push him away and nearly ran for the door but Hichigo was quick enough to cast a spell that temporarily paralyzed the teen's body as heavy pressure overcame him and in a while he fell down on his knees as if he was being crushed by a boulder. "I won't let you get away." The voice whispered in his ears as he was brought back to the bed, his limbs unable to move more than two centimeters. "Why?" He seethed, and the albino froze. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't it just be someone else? You're making things worse than it is! I hate your guts, and I hate it that you made my life more of a fucking mess than it already is!"

But his answer was a deeper bite than a while ago, and soon flashes of the past went in his head as the venom was stirring up in his body, boiling like heated water. "It can't be..." He muttered to himself, ignoring the shots of pleasure electrifying his body when Hichigo groped him in between his thighs. Tears spilled from his eyes as the black sword formed into his hand and unknowingly pierced through the other man's torso causing more of the substance to flow out of his white skin and onto Ichigo's body that laid flat on the bed. The blade vanished right after, and the wound quickly regenerated.

Ichigo's eyes went blank with shock and horror, as the longer the vampire touched him and caressed every part of his virginal body that his white hands could find, more tears flowed out as the dark sienna discs looked at the ceiling as he was taken, and before he knew it his body, mind and heart gave in. He could remember the same person he helped from before, who in return saved him from what was like a Diablo. He was confused, he didn't know what to do anymore. As he lied down there on the bed, bare from head to toe as the same went with his master, his eyes received a little of light.

He paid no attention to the rarely peaceful face that the albino was making as a strange figure appeared in front of him, as a hand caressed his cheek that felt cold though warm at the same time. He didn't get it, and only accepted the kind gesture as his eyes were too dazed and hazy by what happened to see who did that. He needed comfort right now, whoever was it, even if it was that vampire Aizen that he told him not to trust no matter what. He felt broken from being taken, and another tear fell down which the cold but soft fingers brushed away, and fell asleep as he missed a small but evil smile from his comforter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for another short chapter, that took a month to make, but at least I made up for it by giving you lime, bloody and sad lime at that. What's wrong with me and my sick head? Well the reason why Hichigo/Dark Ichigo 'raped' Ichigo all of a sudden will be answered. **

**This is sort of a sad news I'll be giving to you guys, but I'll end the story after two to three chapters and continue with a sequel entitled 'Raining Shadows', and its summary is on my profile. But I don't know when I'll publish the sequel though. :(  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!****

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

"How are the hosts?" Yamamoto asked Toshiro, who had terror in his eyes shaking and pulsing nonstop even before he arrived in his leader's presence. "The ones who are affected are being detained." When they saw their hosts, they were cutting themselves with whatever harmful things they could find with their blank eyes. And when their masters were back, they went into a strange attack mode and started to strangle them with strange inhuman strength.

But as the Blutsaugers had to ability to conjure spells all the affected hosts were restrained and sent to a small place where they're being chained and bound to not make any move. Not all hosts were affected, as there was Rukia who was still herself and there were a few other hosts who seemed very normal. There was only one problem, they didn't know what caused the hosts to act like that. The masters of the affected hosts also are gaining a strange mark on their arm or shoulder, making it look like as if their skin is cracking.

Once in a while, they would feel sharp pain since the mark appeared. For hundreds of years they never had a commotion this big aside from the Quincy clan that is said to be alive, thanks to Hichigo's findings. Though how powerful both vampires are, the oldest and the youngest Blutsaugers couldn't sense a menacing presence nearby, who watched them get all tense over his plan with a small smile of pure evil. "_Maybe now's the time to release them. It'll give them more trouble and a larger opening._" He thought, and he disappeared the next second as he was back in the room of pale white. As usual Tousen was there, watching over the fiercest Draufgangers who were feeding hungrily on two sirloin steaks.

"Release them by tomorrow. I believe they're already thirsting for a Blutsauger's blood." He commanded to which Tousen loyally agreed with a bow. Though silent, the blind vampire was also looking forward to their death for he grew tired of how they don't use their ability to wipe away the evil of the world, to bring justice to the world.

* * *

><p>"You've lost your touch with the life of a Blutsauger?" Urahara asked Isshin, who is struggling of what to eat, whether to eat the normal food people eat or the pack of AB+ blood. "Pretty much. It's been almost a century since I retired." He asked. In the end he dipped all the food in blood and ate it. But the same went for people who have just become Blutsaugers, they would always have problems with what they eat but in the end they will grow to eat just like a human does but with blood as an addition to their menu.<p>

"Your son knows about who he really is, and what you really are. Yoruichi-san told me about it a while ago. Will you prepare yourself for whatever you'll say to him?" He said all at once as Ururu came in to take the plate and plastic container of the blood away. "Yeah. I have to stay here for a while longe until my body and mind gets the full hang of it?" Urahara nodded and gave him some private time. Through a small window, Isshin looked at the gray sky with even gray clouds gathering as they covered the sky. "I can feel that something really bad is going to happen from that kind of sky..."

* * *

><p>It was safe for him to leave the house for it was daybreak. Ichigo sighed at that as he put some clothes on and left the house without waking Hichigo up. Though he was walking with a calm face, the anger from what he did to him didn't vanish. Right now, he just wanted to get away from the man and think on what to do next. Up to now the tattoos remained, which is why, reluctantly, he borrowed one of the albino's long-sleeved shirt and some pants as his clothes were torn from last night.<p>

His feet were sore from the long long walk from that large mansion to his home, and his dad wasn't home again. But it wasn't as if he would care, for he might have been drowning his sorrows at a bar or something. His eyes widened at the sight of the knife on the floor, the blood nearly black as it was completely dried up. His hands trembled from shock and rage when he grabbed hold of the hilt, and he threw it in the overflowing sink and though the blade made small cuts on his palm he did everything to scrape the blood off with his nails.

The blood colored the flooding water light red, and though the wounds would get infected he didn't care. He finally stopped injuring himself when all the blood left the silver blade. A sigh left his lips when the sink drained the bloodstained water away, and he put the knife back in its proper place before going upstairs to disinfect the lacerations he gave himself. Looking out the window, he reminded of the first time he met Hichigo, when he kept on having that feeling of malicious and bloodthirsty eyes gaze at him for a while till he had enough.

"He was the one who saved me from that Diablo..." Those words were no more but a low mutter to himself as he added bandages to his hand. "Yet still, though he saved my life, he ruined it later on. So what's the point?" He asked himself with a solemn tone, as he heard a gust of wind behind him. Out of reflex he turned around as the tattoos on his arm glowed, but the glow disappeared when it was just Aizen.

Though he was warned by Hichigo to watch out for this man, what's the point in listening to the guy who just violated him out of the blue? "Why are you here? Do I need to know something?" He asked the brunette without making a move backward or forward, and this secretly amused the older man. "I knew what he did to you." Ichigo went still from that, and as if phantom hands were caressing his body, he could feel how and where that man touched.

"Are you here to make me feel even more depressed?" He hissed as he looked down, his thick bangs hiding his eyes of rage and shame. "I would only do that if I had any ill will." Ichigo was relieved that at least he wasn't to be mocked or whatever of what just happened to him. If Aizen wasn't there at the moment, the whole house would already be ransacked from his fury at that unforgivable act. "You know that a host can be free from his master if he is killed and resurrected as a Blutsauger, right? I'm sure Hitsugaya-kun told you about that."

"Yeah, and your point is?" He asked, falling down on the bed for a sit. Aizen made no answer. Ichigo looked at him, and unlike how he'd always look at Hichigo he wasn't glaring at the mysterious man. "Are you telling me that you can bring me back to life without drinking too much of my blood?" He asked while waving his hand in the air in a dismissing manner. "Actually, Hitsugaya-kun is quite mistaken in what he said." The teen froze from those words.

"He didn't know about this since he's younger and a little inexperienced though he already has a host himself, but there is a third way to free you, as you are a Halbblut." Ichigo sighed at what he said about what he is. "It's pretty similar to what he said to you, but not entirely. You do have to let a Blutsauger drink your blood, but the difference is, you activate your power while you are being half-drained then the venom that symbolizes Shirosaki's ownership of you will disappear from your blood, along with that skull mark on your chest; and you don't need to die before someone can suck you."

Shock came to Ichigo's eyes. Hichigo never told him about that. No one did. So his first suspicion was Aizen was really just there to bring down his mood all the more. That suspicion was showed to the brunette through a glare. "You're joking, right? Nobody told me about that, even when I was at the meeting." He snarled, his human teeth baring like how a vampire would. "I have been a Blutsauger for a longer time than most of them, almost as long as when your father became one." The mention of his father removed some of the anger in his tired eyes as he glanced away to the wall. "I haven't seen him in a while. I don't know where my old man disappeared to."

"I could tell from the silence of your house, Ichigo." That answer was followed by a few footsteps towards Ichigo but the latter didn't flinch or stop him. "So about what you said a while ago, is it true?" He asked, unaware that his power is slowly activating from the glowing of the tattoos on his arm. "I wouldn't lie until it merits me." He was lying that he wasn't lying; lying about the fact that he is acting like merely someone who wants to help. One of his prizes was right in front of him, without anyone to interrupt. There wasn't any other chance.

"You wish to help me?" Was his next question, his hand involuntarily baring his neck and shoulder to the man, and even smirked to himself to how Hichigo would react if he was there. But though he couldn't feel it, inside his chest there was a sound of something delicate tearing from that dark and sinister thought. "If you let me." The voice was so tempting that Ichigo didn't put up a shield of resistance or showed any reluctance unlike with the albino. When he felt a puff of cold air against his neck, he shivered but didn't stop him when two sharp tips touched his skin.

A low, strained moan escaped through his lips as they sank in, and that was when he noticed the tattoos glowing which indicated that he activated his power. His hands gripped on the sheets as he felt a little of blood starting to be drained, and meanwhile Aizen was surprised. He tasted more delicious than he thought he would be. Unaware to the orange head who was starting to go in a state of being high, he inserted a spell through his bite that affected not Ichigo, but his master who just woke up, causing the albino to get a severe headache. Then he inserted another spell that this time affected Ichigo.

Finally after eternity he pulled back and he watched as the mark of the skull disappeared from Ichigo's torso. His eyes were dazed, and for a moment flashed silver light.

Now a part of his plan was complete. And little did the others know that one of their must trusted Blutsaugers has taken down several pieces in the game of endless chess. Oh how much they would regret not finding out sooner once they realize who the culprit is...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for long wait again, exams are my number one enemy at the moment. Oh my god, Aizen got Ichigo! You guys can ask me what did both his spells do but please just don't flame me. The answer to why will be at chappy number 11. I needed Aizen to succeed in claiming Ichigo for the plot in Raining Shadows.  
><strong>

** Next chapter will be the the second to the last so the last two chapters will have to be a little long, and then Raining Shadows will be next after that. It's going to be darker than Black Sky, and I'll publish it within late March or early April.  
><strong>

**By the way, Ai no Kusabi (2012 version) is finally out! I know this doesn't relate to Bleach, but I had to say it because I waited for years for it to come out. Those who don't know about the anime should watch it because it's one of the oldest and greatest yaoi anime out there. It's a masterpiece!  
><strong>

**Another thing, we must vote against the SOPA and PIPA bill. We cannot let those bills get passed or the internet is doomed forever. No one would want that, right?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!****

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

"_Not enough. I have to defeat him, to avenge my father._" Repeated in his head again and again as he tried to take down all the dummy targets with his arrows. For hours he did that without rest. not even a break for food and water. He made sure while aiming for another target, that the barrier around the area that he's training in remains strong, so that the place would be away from the sight of everyone else and so that no Diablo or Blutsauger could sense him.

Soon, after two more hours, he gave in to the urge to replenish himself with a small meal. While eating off the hard, crusty bread he could remember that horrid day. His kind died after an intense war that lasted for days.

_"Father..." He was whimpering, his body was trembling, his lips were quivering. All from fear and anxiety. "Remember. Just stay here and don't go past this shield. It's the only thing that will keep you safe from them." He pressed a kiss to his son's forehead before disappearing from his sight. "Wait!" His call was not heard as he was interrupted by several sounds. He heard nothing but screams, glass shattering, blood spurting, and the thud of his father's body on the floor as he was defeated._

_ As carefully as he could, he used a small device that he carried to find out who killed his father. And he sensed one presence, that of a man with the name Isshin Kurosaki. The revelation of this, and the death of his last relative brought tears to his eyes, an unwavering hatred to his heart, and the desire for revenge to his soul.  
><em>

He would never forgive him. No matter what. He would make the man lose all he have left, his son. And now the boy's powers as a Halbblut have awakened he had to improve his powers all the more.

* * *

><p>"Soon, the Draufgangers will not be their only problems. The level 3, 4 and 5 Diablos will throw them down for good." Aizen and Gin were talking again, in a small room full of antique furniture as they shared a cup of tea. Tousen stayed at a corner, saying nothing while listening to their conversation. "Hey Tousen, would you mind closing the curtains? Sun's bothering my eyes." Gin's request was done without complaint and he sighed as the light stopped bothering his eyes. Aizen kept himself from laughing that though the silverette's eyes are always closed, he would still say that the sun was being a pain to his eyes. It was quiet ironic.<p>

"You just want to torture them emotionally by making their hosts act like hostile murder dolls, right?" Gin's usually eerie smile was this time sadistic and would give people the creeps. "That is just how they act... for now. But if I fully activate the seal on them, they'll be just as threatening as the Diablos. I also know that they're having a part of their hands full with a few Quincy warriors that are still alive." Aizen could feel it. The stress, the pressure; they were emitting powerful waves of negative emotions. "Either way you want to see them break down by taking down their hosts, who are of course very important to them and now you succeeded in making Ichigo yours."

Aizen stared at his murky reflection of the brown liquid. He knew from the racing of his heartbeats, that he was satisfied with the success of a part of his plans. "That's right. When he wakes up... he will see the person who was once his master as a part of his darkest and most horrifying memories... or rather, his greatest enemy." This made his long-time friend and companion chuckle from amusement. "Heh, well I'll see how your plan will finish. You intrigue me more and more, Aizen Sousuke. Now you gonna tell me about that orb in you?"

"Well, you're still going to have to wait a little longer. But I will tell you this, this orb you see is partly responsible for the spells I cast upon Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki." The thought of what he did when he removed the mark of ownership between the two made him smirk which he hid with the cup as he took another sip. "Oh, you didn't tell me what spell you cast on Shirosaki-kun."

"Hmm, it doesn't affect his memories. It's just to stall him from realizing what I did. Maybe the boy might do something to Shirosaki the soon he 'remembers' a horrible 'memory' with him in it, and I would love to know what he would do. His family was so dear to him, that anybody who was involved with it would leave a bad scar that would only heal by him destroying that someone. It's really fun to toy with someone's memories when their actions are so predictable."

"Hehe, not bad. What gave you the chance anyway? I know the boy has one hell of a social barrier." He could tell from how hostile the orange head acted towards almost everybody especially to Hichigo when they first met. "When he raped the poor boy, he was halfway to being broken from the shock which is very understandable. When Shirosaki heard of the case about the affected hosts, he was panicking in his head that it was easy to read what he was thinking. He took Ichigo at the fear of losing him should be become affected. He would never make him a Blutsauger because then the teen will cease to be owned by him forever. He should have thought things more clearly, but I have to be thankful. If he hadn't had done that, then maybe it would be more difficult to claim Ichigo."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Toshiro winced while his eyes glared at the mark. "Damn this..." He went silent seeing his host trying to pull two bars of her cage apart for her to run free. Sometimes she would make a few strange growls while banging at the thick metal with her already bruised fists. "Don't worry, Hinamori. I swear I'll get you out of this." As serious as he sounded, he was also a little afraid. No one had this kind of ability, whoever did it.<p>

"Byakuya made Rukia a Blutsauger." Yoruichi's voice broke the boy out of his thoughts and he turned to his back and saw her with a solemn face. "Come again?" The woman sighed from him being so deep in his head that he didn't make out what she just told him. "I said, Rukia's a Blutsauger now. Byakuya made her one, but it was the girl's choice to do it." The words were followed by a sigh. "Wonder what made her do it?" She asked him in a while after looking at all the affected hosts with dread.

"As this is happening, she decided to do it to save her from suffering the same fate and to lessen her brother's worry. I know that they're pretty close, in a strangely silent way..."

And just then, they felt a new presence. It wasn't the energy of a Quincy nor of a Diablo, but still it felt foreign and insidious that the both of them flashed outside and saw two fierce, large wolves that were already drooling at the sight. The red had its eyes on Yoruichi, while the blue already focused on Toshiro. Both Blutsaugers transformed into wolves. In comparison to size, the Draufgangers were larger and their fangs were even sharper. When their paws pressed against the ground, the four lunged against each other with a loud roar.

* * *

><p>Isshin dropped a glass, feeling pain in his chest not from the struggle of getting the hang of his returned powers, but from the feeling that his son just got caught up in something bad. He clutched on the table for support, while the shards of glass made small cuts on his other hand. "This is strange..." He struggled, as a knock came from the door. "Come in." A strained groan replied to the soft knock and he was a little surprised to who was the visitor.<p>

It was Rukia, with eyes glowing with her new-found energy and her dress as dark and gothic as ever. "Oh, hello." Rukia only bowed her head as a reply, as she was a silent girl, almost a doll. A tempting, beautiful, lovely but deadly doll who can be lethal if provoked...

"Why are you here? I know it's important business." He had trouble getting up from being deprived of energy yet again, but the small girl helped him up with ease and took him by surprise by teleporting both of them to a large room with dim light. "Rest here for a while." And after that she was gone like air. He felt relieved now that the pain was gone but he still knew that something really went wrong with Ichigo, and now it's making his stomach constrict and twist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said that this and the epilogue will be a little longer, but I guess I don't want to ruin the chance for Raining Shadows. And the next is the epilogue which is mainly focused on Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. It might be short or long, depending on how I want to end this story. To be honest, I really enjoyed writing Black Sky, and I never thought that many would like this. Thanks a lot guys!**

**By the way, though it's a little late, should I give the chapters names or not? Give me your opinions.  
><strong>


	12. Epilogue

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo owns it. This is just a vampire fanfic of the anime. Please read and review!****

* * *

><p><strong>- Hichigo's POV -<strong>

My eyes opened, but the headache wasn't gone yet. I also felt heavy, and I didn't know why. But I realized a little too late that Ichigo was gone from beside my bed, with his torn clothes on the floor and my wardrobe open. He must have been mad at me, but it's not like he doesn't have a reason this time. I looked at the sky with sad eyes, when the moon finally settled and the sun rose up but half of the orb was covered by the clouds. I don't know if it was regret that I feel when my insides felt sick from the thought of what I did. I remembered that mental talk with Hitsugaya and Yoruichi, which prompted me to do that to him. Not that I blame them for telling the news, what was to blame was my irrational thinking. Their voices... they were so worried and tense which was rare.

_"Hinamori is..."_

_"Sui-Feng is..."_

_"They're going mad, Shirosaki. Most of the hosts suddenly become berserk and their eyes are unfocused and odd, and their actions are insane. They're going against their own masters, as ours are trying to attack us. A few of the hosts are still okay, but still... this situation is still..."_

While Hitsugaya tried to keep his mental voice calm and not making it rise, I read his memories. Instead of playing in my head with the normal color, it was all gray and red from his emotions of fear, panic and sorrow that he felt at those moments. Hinamori started to reach all knives or any dangerous objects and either threw them at him or swung it towards him. Like what he said, her eyes were strange. He was reluctant to use anything on her, I could feel his pain in trying to subdue her when he threw her back with a small blast and restraining her with a spell which made her scream and thrash.

_"Before they went all nuts towards us, they were hurting themselves with anything that could give them wounds. We don't know what caused it, but you have a host so you should watch out as well."_

Yoruichi's voice... I could tell she was hiding the hurt when she defended herself against a violent Sui-Feng. For the first time, the strongest female Blutsauger showed insecurity and a wide opening that let her receive a few hard hits. When she finally knocked her out, all what she did was sigh and apologize. Pathetic yet also tragic. I couldn't act indifferent after reading their memories when they told me everything.

I was so afraid, that he might become like them. But fear wasn't something I'd usually feel. Despite how much he showed he didn't want it, I was too blinded by my desires and I continued ravaging him against his will, making an irreparable crack on the wild spirit that made me attracted to him. The past me wouldn't care at all, for the only thing that my old self would want was just his body his blood. Right now, even though the sky gave a peaceful color with the light clouds, I know that everything is dark for him and for me, and for the other Blutsaugers who have their hosts affected.

Thinking about Ichigo, I tried to track him so that I would know if he is somewhere safe. But, I couldn't sense him and the shock of that removed all the sleepiness out of me. I can't control him, I can't read his mind, there's nothing no matter what I tried to make my mind do. Fear started to haunt me again, but I didn't let it show on my face. At the same time, I felt that somebody was behind this. But I don't know who. To make sure he was alright, I went to the first thing that came to my mind, Ichigo's house. I thought he would be lying on the bed, sulking, but what met me was something sharp being driven through my gut, and blazing eyes that would make a child cry immediately from the sheer power the gaze gave.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichigo's POV -<strong>

It all made sense now. He saved me, but didn't just ruin my life when we met again. When that car crash happened, he was there, his hands full of my mother and my sisters' blood. They survived despite the impact, but he added the final touch by ripping them apart in front of me. And his eyes were full of the glee of killing them. I immediately punched the glass window of the realization that I only knew now. He killed my family, destroyed the last thing that could give me happiness, and even devoured me like a merciless beast.

He really wanted to toy people around for amusement. Like a child with his doll, he could play with it anytime he wants and when he's finally bored, he'll dump it in some landfill without remorse. My feet started to walk downstairs, my hands reaching for the knife that I cleaned. Though I'm no longer bound to him, I could still feel him out there, and that he is getting closer. Though I could throw him off with my powers, I guess I wanted payback by having a little fun with him with this. His venom's no longer in my blood, and if he wants my blood, the only blood he'll be getting is his all over him.

I know it can't kill him, I thought as I walked back up with steps as slow as a turtle. But still, I wanted to express how pissed I am right now. I still don't completely trust Aizen, but he is better than that bastard who I finally thought I could come around with. For the first time, I could feel what true revenge is. It's exciting that it started to boil my blood out of the thrill, yet why is something in me telling me that it's all wrong? Maybe it's because I did this when my own self wasn't prepared. But I will make him regret the day when he turned my life upside down, when he claimed me under the cursed black sky...

_**To be continued on Raining Shadows...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A big cliffhanger, right? Sorry but it was meant to be so I could start the first chapter of Raining Shadows without such difficulty. Okay, it's most likely that the sequel will be published around April. I still have a lot of other stories to work on, and I'm still making some new stories. Thanks to those who loved this story for it really helped me a lot! Until next time! :D**


End file.
